


12 Moments for 12 Months

by obscure_ships



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_ships/pseuds/obscure_ships
Summary: A series of short drabbles about Madison and Zoe's relationship, each one corresponding to a different month of the year. Some mentions of Misty/Cordelia.





	1. February

February

 

Zoe isn’t expecting much from her girlfriend when it comes to Valentine’s Day. This is their first year celebrating it together but based on her prior knowledge of Madison Montgomery, Zoe assumes that she’s not a grand romantic gesture kind of girl. In fact, to try and send the message that she doesn’t need some sort of material gift, the younger girl mentioned a few weeks ago that no gift exchange was required. Not that she has a problem with that; Zoe is very much against the superficial commercialism that major companies use to manipulate those in relationships into buying overly expensive presents and make single people feel bad about themselves for not having someone to share the day with.

At least, that’s what she thought until she strolled into her and Madison’s bedroom on the night of February 14th to find every available surface covered in bouquets of roses. She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth falling open. The sight of their little room filled to the brim with the red flowers was overwhelming but not nearly as overwhelming as the smell. Zoe could already tell the scent was going to linger for weeks, given the sheer quantity of foliage. This didn’t bother her, however, as a small smile formed on her face. She slowly stepped further into the room.

“Madison?” she asked hesitantly, eyes scanning the sea of red for a flash of blonde hair. At the sound of her voice, the older girl popped up from beside the bed.

“Zoe!” the blonde moved toward the other girl, “You’re home early. I was just, um, you know, setting up a little, uh, something…Happy Valentine’s Day?”

“Did you do all of this?” Zoe was still slowly surveying the room. Madison stood a few feet away from her, trying to maintain her resting bitch face.

“Yeah, I know you said we didn’t need to do anything for today, and roses are so fucking cliché, but I couldn’t just _not_ do something since I, you know, love you or whatever.” Madison was studying her nails in an attempt to look indifferent. Zoe averted her gaze from the elaborate setup to her girlfriend’s face and moved so they were standing face to face.

She took the manicured hand that Madison was so fixated on, forcing the other girl to meet her eyes. To Madison’s relief, Zoe was beaming.

“Madison Montgomery bought me roses. A shit ton of roses. How many even are there?” Madison cleared her throat nervously.

“Each bouquet has a dozen roses, there are 34 bouquets…one for each month we spent apart while I was in Hell.” Madison didn’t avert her eyes from Zoe now, watching as realization gave away to softness. The taller girl brought her hands up to cradle Madison’s face; the movie star’s arms instinctively wrapped around Zoe’s waist.

“Never in a million years would I have guessed you were such a romantic,” Zoe teased but her eyes were shining. Madison let one of her rare, Zoe-only smiles crawl across her face.

“Don’t let anyone else find out or I’ll have to move to another city.”

Zoe leaned in so her lips ghosted over Madison’s, “Our little secret.” The older girl rolled her eyes but tilted her face up to bring their lips together. She could feel Zoe was still smiling as she deepened the kiss, moving her hands from Madison’s face to tangle them in her hair. A little fire burned in the blonde’s stomach at the feeling, a sweet reminder that she was in fact alive again (and maybe more alive than she ever had been).

“Holy shit, did you rob a flower store?”

The girls abruptly pulled apart to see Queenie standing in the doorway, looking around the room with wide eyes. Madison groaned.

“It’s my Valentine’s Day gift,” Zoe laughed, ignoring the exasperated elbow that Madison threw into her side.

Queenie smirked before turning around and calling out, “Misty! You have got to get over here and see how whipped Montgomery is! It looks like a goddamn greenhouse in here.”

The thundering sound of feet running down the hall ensured that a lot more than Misty was coming to take a look at the evidence that Madison was in fact capable of human emotion. The girl in question turned to Zoe, arms crossed and glowering.

“You do understand we have to enter the Witness Protection Program now, right?”

Zoe chuckled and hooked her pinky through Madison’s, their hands resting behind their backs, “Just try not to make any of the younger girls cry. Oh and I love you or whatever too.”


	2. March

March

 

“We’re fucking witches, why don’t we just cast a spell to clean the whole stupid house?” Madison huffed as she half-heartedly wiped down the kitchen counters.

Misty didn’t turn around from her job of sweeping the floors to answer, “Delia says it’s important to teach the girls to have a good work ethic and that we can’t just use magic for everything or we’ll get lazy. Besides, this way we get to spend some quality time together, right Zoe?”

Zoe hummed her approval as she removed the contents of the fridge to wipe it down. Madison shot her a dark look and the younger girl shrugged, “C’mon Mads, it’s not that bad. The students do most of the cleaning anyway, all we have to do is finish the kitchen. You’d think you’ve never cleaned before in your life.”

“Anyone heard of a maid?” the child star grumbled.

“I know a way to make this more fun!” Misty exclaimed, tapping on the screen of her phone, “What instantly makes anything you do a million times better?”

“I swear to God, if you play…” Madison’s words were cut off by the opening notes of Edge of Seventeen, “Stevie fucking Nicks.” Misty grinned and picked the broom back up, bopping along to the beat. Madison groaned, glancing at her smiling girlfriend.

“I know you like this song, Madison. We were listening to it in the car the other day,” Zoe said as she continued to clean out the fridge.

“Whatever.” Madison turned back to the countertops. She continued to work in silence, cleaning off one length of the kitchen’s marble surface and trying to focus on Zoe’s calming humming.

When she reached the end of the counter, she turned around to see that Misty’s sweeping had turned into a dramatic singalong, using the broom as her microphone and busting some Stevie-esque dance moves. Madison snorted, turning to Zoe to make a snide comment, only to find that her girlfriend was moving along to the music and twirling the rag she had been using to clean.

“Not you too,” Madison sighed.

Zoe laughed, “Don’t be a buzzkill, babe.” She danced over to Misty, joining her in spinning around and belting out the chorus. Madison leaned against the wall, deciding to wait for the two of them to stop acting like children. The kind of dancing she did was in a club, aided by a cocktail of alcohol and drugs.

At that moment, three of the younger girls entered the kitchen in search of more cleaning supplies for the upstairs bathrooms. They stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing two of their teachers whirling around the room and broke out into giggles. Rather than stop, Zoe and Misty grabbed the girls’ hands and pulled them onto the makeshift dance floor. The young witches shrieked in glee as the older two spun them around and pulled ridiculous moves to make the girls laugh.

“Are you girls close to... _Misty_!” Cordelia strolled into the kitchen with her eyes down on her phone, looking up in time to be swept away by her wife. Misty grabbed the Supreme’s hands, tossed her phone on the counter, and started dancing her around the room. The other witches cheered when Cordelia threw her head back in laughter and allowed herself to be caught up in the dance.

Madison watched with a look of disapproval as what had started as a song to make the time pass developed into a full blown dance party. Zoe saw the sour expression on her girlfriend’s face and danced across the room.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” Madison said sarcastically as Zoe approached, “Wait what are you doing? No, Zoe, I don’t want to…-“ Zoe threw one arm around Madison’s waist and caught the blonde’s hand with her other, pulling the two together and beginning to waltz her around the room.

“Let go of me, Benson,” Madison warned.

Zoe stared back unafraid, “Not until you give me one dance.” Madison growled and Zoe said in a softer voice, “Please? You know, it’s okay to let yourself have a little fun.”

The actress looked into the younger girl’s honey eyes and realized she couldn’t refuse her favorite person in the world anything. Besides, who the hell was going to have the balls to make fun of her for taking a quick lap around the kitchen with her girlfriend?

Flinging in arm around Zoe’s neck, Madison relaxed into the movement. Zoe grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek as they continued to spin around the room. Pulling back, she saw Madison’s face was turning slightly red but the corner of her mouth was raised in a small smile.


	3. April

April

 

“Madison, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” It briefly occurred to Zoe to wonder how many times she had said that over the course of knowing the reckless girl. Neither her girlfriend or Queenie responded, just exchanged knowing looks.

Madison flicked the lighter in her hand to life and raised it to the joint that was dangling out of her mouth. She took a deep drag so that the tip glowed and crackled. With a practiced hand she grabbed it by the filter, removed it from her mouth, and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

"It’s 4/20, Zo. We can’t let a national holiday come and go without celebrating it, that’d just be unfair.” Madison smirked and passed the joint to Queenie.

Zoe rocked nervously on her feet, “I don’t want to get in trouble. Can you imagine if Cordelia caught us?” She shuddered at the thought, “What do you think, Queenie?” She turned to her best friend in time to see her blow a stream of smoke into Zoe’s face.

The sandy-haired girl began coughing and spluttered, “What the hell, dude?”

Madison and Queenie burst into laughter as Zoe fanned away the smoke. Still chuckling, Queenie took another puff and went to hand it to the youngest girl, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but your bulimic bimbo girlfriend is right. We’re all adults, just give it a try.”

“Yeah, since when are you so anti-pot?” Madison looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

“I’m not!” Zoe said defensively, “I don’t care when other people do it but we’re teachers who are hiding in the backyard of the school they teach at. One of the girls could walk back here any moment!”

“I’m not a teacher,” Madison said while taking another hit, “And you have the day off, stop making excuses.”

“Think about it this way,” Queenie began, “we never got to be normal teenagers who had normal teenage experiences because we got shipped here to Hogwarts. So you’re reclaiming a little of your stolen youth.”

Zoe continued to stare uncertainly at the joint as Madison held it out to her. The blonde moved closer to her girlfriend and leaned into her ear.

“Just try it, baby,” she cooed, “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to do it again.” Zoe glanced into Madison’s enticing green eyes and her coy smile, feeling her resolve crumble.

She took a deep breath and reached for what was perched between Madison’s fingers, hearing Queenie mutter something about getting a room. Having tried Madison’s cigarettes a few times, Zoe knew how to properly inhale without coughing so she raised the joint up to her lips and took a drag. She felt her lungs fill with smoke, held it in for a moment, and slowly blew it out.

Queenie and Madison were grinning and clapping. The former took the joint from her friend, “Not even a cough. I’m pretty impressed, Benson.”

Madison slipped her arm around Zoe’s waist before proclaiming proudly, “My girl’s a pro. How do you feel?”

After a moment of consideration, a slow smile broke across Zoe’s face, “Pretty good. Pass it back my way.”

20 minutes later, the girls were sitting in a circle on the ground and passing the considerably shorter joint around.

“Wait,” Zoe said as she handed it to Madison, “Queenie are you saying you walked in on…?”

“Cordelia and Misty going at it,” she finished, burying her head in her hands. Madison and Zoe made sympathetic ooo noises.

Madison winced, “It’s like walking in on your parents. Maybe worse. I’ve literally walked in on my mother going down on an Abercrombie model but thinking about Cordy and Musty humping like rabbits makes me want to go back to Hell.”

“Not funny,” Zoe said, “But I’m really sorry you had to experience that, Q.” When Queenie didn’t respond, the other two girls looked up to see her face was frozen in fear and she was looking at something over their shoulders. Slowly turning, the pair’s eyes landed on a pair of red-heeled boots and travelled upward to see Myrtle staring down at them. They all bolted to their feet, Madison holding the contraband behind her back.

“Myrtle, we were just, uh,” Zoe stuttered, “It’s not what it, um, looks like?” Myrtle’s eyebrow arched.

“No, I’m sure you ladies just happen to be having a little powwow here behind the shed to discuss the latest episode of _America’s Got Talent_. And the odor permeating the air is from a recent skunk attack.” She stuck out her hand, looking poignantly at Madison. The blonde stared back defiantly. Myrtle didn’t break her gaze until Madison huffed in defeat and placed the joint in her hand.

“Please don’t tell Cordelia or any of the Council,” Zoe started to beg, “We’ll do anything you want, Myrtle, and I swear we’ll never do it again. I’ve never even-“

Her sentence stopped abruptly as Myrtle put the joint to her lips and lit it with a flame that sprung from the tip of her finger. The three younger witches watched, slack-jawed as the redhead inhaled deeply. Handing it back to a stunned Madison, Myrtle exhaled a series of smoke rings and turned to walk away.

“Happy 4/20, girls.”

The girls stood in stunned silence for a moment before Madison handed Queenie the joint, grabbed Zoe's arm, and began to lead her back to the house. "Where are we going?" she asked, still in a daze.

"Now that we know we're not going to get kicked out, we're going back to our room. You have no idea how good sex is when you're high."


	4. May

May

            One weekend, when there are no classes to teach or young witches to mentor or wars to fight, Zoe and Madison spend an afternoon in a mostly empty park. They spend most of it in the shade of a blooming cherry blossom tree, alternating between talking and sitting in comfortable silence.

            Madison lies on her back, her head in Zoe’s lap. The younger girl absently runs her fingers through her girlfriend’s long blonde hair. It’s making pleasant goosebumps break out on the back of her neck but Madison barely notices, she’s so caught up in the conversation.

            “Are you telling me that even though you are quite literally a _witch_ and we have seen everything from the Antichrist to a minotaur, that you don’t believe in aliens?” Madison stared up at her girlfriend disbelievingly.

            “I didn’t say I don’t believe in them,” Zoe countered, “Given how big the universe is, it’s statistically impossible for there not to be other life forms out there. I’m just saying, I don’t think that any have come to Earth.”

            “Wrong.”

            “And I’m _definitely_ saying that the government is not hiding them from us in underground military bases.”

            “Wrong again.”

            Zoe laughed at Madison’s serious face and furrowed brows. The actress sat up so that she was sitting side by side her girlfriend.

            “It’s not funny, babe. They’re hiding the alien technology from us in Area 51, how can you not see the truth?”

            “If they have advanced alien technology, then why haven’t they made it public so that we could take advantage of it?” Zoe humored her, affectionately tucking a strand of hair behind Madison’s ear.

            The actress threw her hands up, “ _Because_ if we have hovercrafts, then we don’t need oil anymore and they lose a huge cash cow! How many times do I need to tell you this?”

            “A million, it’s just too ridiculous for me to believe.”

            Madison sighed in exasperation, “I die, go to Hell, and come back to life twice but being visited by aliens is too out there for her.”

            A moment or two passed with no response from Zoe so Madison turned to face her. To her surprise, Zoe was staring off into the distance and blinking away tears. Assuming she had said or done something wrong, Madison panicked, “Wait wait, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. You’re right, there are no aliens or secret government agendas. Please don’t cry, love.”

            The other girl shook her head and turned away from Madison, wiping at her face, “It’s not that, you didn’t do anything. I’m sorry, it’s really nothing, I just…” and with that she fully broke into tears. Madison immediately took the other girl in her arms so that Zoe’s face was pressed into the crook of her neck, knowing this was the quickest way to get her to calm down and find out what was wrong. While the crying fit subsided, the older girl gently whispered comforting words into her ear and rubbed her back.

            After a few minutes, Zoe straightened back up, sniffling and red-eyed. Madison used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her girlfriend’s tear-stained cheeks.

            “Sorry about that,” Zoe said sheepishly. Madison shook her head to signify that no apology was necessary and waited for her to go on. “It’s just…sometimes I forget. I can go whole weeks without thinking about it and then something will remind me and I lose it.”

            “Remind you of what?”

            “That you died.” Zoe dropped her gaze, “Twice. And then I think what it must have been like for you to be in that place, all by yourself while I sat here on my ass. It really fucks me up. But with things being so great now, I’m so happy and our lives feel almost normal enough that I forget, you know?”

            Madison shook her head, “I don’t really have that luxury.” When Zoe’s eyes started welling up again, she quickly backtracked, “No no, it’s okay! Shit, I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. It’s not constantly on my mind or anything but it’s always in there somewhere.”

            “I’m so sorry, Madison,” the younger girl said hoarsely, “If I could go back and change everything-“

            “That’s not what I’m saying at all,” the blonde shifted uncomfortably, never one to be at ease expressing her emotions, “Look, Zo. It’s not your fault. None of it was your fault so don’t for one second think that I blame you. First of all, I had a long line of bad karma just waiting to come back and nail me. Two deaths is probably the least I deserved.” She chuckled darkly. “And second of all, I would go through it all 100 times over again if it meant I get to end up here. With you. It took me three tries at life but I’d come back as many times as it took to get it right.”

            Zoe was staring at her with wide, golden-brown eyes, “Really?”

            “Fuck yeah, you’re the only thing I’ve ever found in life worth fighting for,” Madison sat silently for a moment, feeling Zoe’s eyes still on her, “Besides, when I said that I can’t forget what it was like to be dead, I didn’t mean it necessarily in a bad way…sometimes it can be nice to know that contrast. Makes being alive that much better.”

            “Example?”

            A cherry blossom fell by Madison’s hand and she idly toyed with the petals, “Well…waking up from a nightmare and remembering where I am, knowing you’re next to me. That first kiss after we’ve been apart for a few days. Making you laugh until you do that snorting thing. You stroking my arm while we watch TV. Swimming in the middle of the night at that one beach. How cold your stupid feet are when you get in bed. When you walk past me and I can smell your shampoo. Stuff like that, I guess.”

            Before Madison could fully turn to look at her girlfriend, a pair of lips crashed into hers. Zoe was kissing her with a new urgency, desperate to communicate all of the feelings that were bursting from inside her. Madison responded immediately, cupping the other girl’s jaw with one hand and pulling her closer by the shoulder with her other. It occurred to her that the feeling of Zoe’s lips moving hungrily against hers should have made the list but then the sandy haired girl brushed her tongue against Madison’s and all thought was momentarily halted.

            After a few minutes, their kisses slowed until Zoe pulled away and rested her forehead against Madison’s, panting slightly.

            “I’d do it all over again too. Every time.” she breathed. “I love you, Madison Montgomery.”

            “I love you too,” Madison said quietly, “more than I could ever say. No more crying though please, that’s about all the emotion I can take for this month.”

            Zoe smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the nose, “Got you to admit that aliens weren’t real though, didn’t I?”


	5. June

June

 

            On one of the hottest days of summer, Cordelia agrees to take everyone to the beach on the condition that no one uses magic or causes a scene. It’s a scorching, sunny day but the water feels fantastic. Zoe and Misty play Marco Polo in the water with some of the younger girls. The others are lounging in the waves and on the sand; Madison and Queenie lay on their backs tanning, finding that they surprisingly are in agreeance that Marco Polo is a lame game. Cordelia runs from group to group applying sunscreen to anyone she can pin down.

            “Marco!” Zoe calls, one hand over her eyes and the other outstretched. The girls giggle and nervously call out their response. With a sudden lunge, Zoe grabs at the girl she hears close to her right side but misses and falls into the water.

            Madison watches from the shore, propped up on her elbows. She rolls her eyes when she sees her girlfriend wipe out. Without missing a beat, Queenie says, “You know, someday your eyes are going to get stuck like that.”

            The blonde snorts, “At least then I won’t have to look at you anymore.”

            Before the other girl can respond, Zoe calls from the water, “Are you two ever going to get in? We’ll let you join our game.”

            “I’ll pass.” Queenie returns to a reclined position.

            “Baaabe?” Zoe sing songs, wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

            Madison shakes her head, “Listen, if you want to make a fool out of yourself by flailing around in the water and playing a game for children, then _c’est la vie_. But that doesn’t mean you need to drag me down with you, literally or metaphorically. I mean, is there even a winner? When does it end? When you all drown each other? No thank you.” And with a hair flip, she lies back and closed her eyes.

            Zoe turns to the other girls and whispers, “Keep making sounds like we’re playing.” With that she creeps out of the water and moves silently towards Madison’s towel, leaving a trail of wet sand behind her. As she approaches, Queenie cracks an eye open but Zoe puts her finger to her lips. Standing next to Madison, she gathers all her hair at the side of her head and leans over the tanning girl.

            Sensing a shadow has fallen over her, Madison opens her eyes right as Zoe wrings all the water out of her wet locks and onto her girlfriend’s face and chest. The blonde shrieks and bolts into a sitting position. Cackling maniacally, Zoe takes off toward the water. Queenie and the girls in the water break out in peals of laughter.

            Madison is on her feet in an instant, charging after Zoe. Even though the younger girl had the head start, Madison is faster. By the time Zoe gets knee-deep in the water, her girlfriend catches up. With one final pounce, Madison jumps on Zoe’s back and the two fall into the water. They playfully wrestle until even Madison is laughing. Zoe plants a triumphant kiss on the shorter girl’s lips. Blushing slightly, the actress climbs onto her girlfriend’s back and rests her chin on Zoe’s shoulder.

            Time passes as the girls float in the water, talking easily and laughing every time Zoe drops so that the two of them go under and Madison comes up spluttering. After a while, Misty glances towards the shore to see Cordelia reapplying sunscreen for the third time that day. The swamp witch starts making her way towards her wife. When she gets within a few feet, she calls out to the Supreme.

            “Delia, will ya _please_ get in the water?” Misty pleads.

            “Well, I can’t now,” Cordelia says, “I just applied. I need to wait 45 minutes for it to fully take effect. And then I should make sure Queenie has enough-…Misty what are you doing? Put me down!”

            Misty sweeps Cordelia into her arms and carries her bridal style towards the water, “You need to have fun too, darlin’. I won’t let ya spend all of beach day running around, fretting about everyone.” She wades in until she’s standing around waist-deep.

            “Misty Goode-Day, I swear if you…” Cordelia threatens.

            “Delia, my love.” Misty says solemnly, “I’m doing this for your own good.” And with that, she opens her arms. Cordelia hits the water with a yelp.

“Way to go, Musty.” Madison cackles, “Glad to see you aren’t totally whipped.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Misty retorts. The girls’ roaring laughter dies out as Cordelia slowly rises, hair dripping and covering her face like the girl from _The Ring_. No one lets out a breath.

            Finally, the Supreme pushes her hair back and away from her face. Much to everyone’s relief, she’s grinning.

            “The water actually feels pretty good,” she admits.

            Misty jumps and claps her hands, “See? I told you you’d be thankin’ me!”

            “Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Cordelia raises an eyebrow, “There’s a price to pay, Misty Day.” With a wave of her hand, one of the small waves that had been lapping at their sides surges up to 6 feet and crashes onto a startled Misty. Cordelia buckles over in laughter as Misty reemerges, her wild curls dampened to the texture of a wet poodle.

            “If we’re done watching Cordy and her lap dog,” Madison calls out, now perched on her girlfriend’s shoulders, “Who wants to challenge us to a chicken fight?”


	6. July

July

 

            “The 4th of July is really your favorite holiday?” Zoe glanced questioningly at her girlfriend as she mixed her a strong vodka drink. Madison was leaning back against the table, amusedly watching Cordelia lecture Queenie and Misty on how to properly handle fireworks.

            “Sure, why not?” Madison shrugged.

            “I don’t know,” Zoe carefully garnished the cocktail with some mint leaves, “It just seems a little random. Everyone likes the Fourth but I’ve never heard anyone say it’s their all-time favorite. What’s your reasoning?”

            “There’s no responsibilities or gifts or family obligations. All you have to do is sit out in the warm summer air, get wasted, and watch a bunch of explosions in the sky.” Zoe turned to face the blonde and hand her the drink. Madison took it gratefully.

            “But what about like Halloween? Or Christmas?” The younger girl asked as she wiped off her hands.

            “Well, what’s your favorite holiday?” Madison took a sip of her drink.

            “Thanksgiving.” Zoe watched her drink, “How is it? Strong enough?”

            Madison beamed at the sandy-haired girl, “Perfect. You’re really getting the hang of making these, baby.”

            “You could always just make your own drinks if you’re so particular about them,” Zoe teased but she was smiling proudly. The blonde brought her free hand up to absently toy with the hair at the base of Zoe’s neck. The younger girl felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach that she got whenever Madison intimately touched her.

            “I could. But then they’d be missing the most important ingredient.” The movie star moved so their fronts were pressed against each other and placed a slow, teasing kiss on Zoe’s lips. Heat spread through the sandy-haired girl’s body and her breath caught in her throat at the gentle sensation of Madison’s lips caressing hers. The other girl began to pull away with a smirk but Zoe’s arms looped around her torso and brought their lips back together. If she wasn’t so preoccupied, Madison would be gloating at accomplishing her goal of getting Zoe to momentarily forget they were at a family-friendly function, surrounded by the rest of the Academy. Instead she slipped her tongue into Zoe’s warm mouth and made a low breathy noise that she knew drove the other girl wild. The younger girl’s hands gripped desperately at Madison’s waist, trying to bring her closer as their lips moved hungrily together.

            “Zoe! Madison!” Cordelia’s scandalized tone tore them out of their reverie, “Can you control yourselves for one evening? At least while you’re in front of your students, please.” The Supreme was at the other end of the drink table, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

            Zoe had taken on a vibrant shade of red, “Sorry, Cordelia. I’m just um…”

            “Incredibly hot for me,” Madison finished, taking another sip of the drink she hadn’t put down. Cordelia grabbed two beers for herself and Misty before walking away, muttering something about how they didn’t see her playing tonsil hockey during the barbeque. Zoe groaned, “I should go apologize.”

            “Ugh, why? She’s just jealous that she can’t make out with Swampy in front of everyone because she’s the Supreme.” Madison leaned in closer with gleaming eyes, “We should go find a private place and finish what we started.”

            Zoe paused, looking tempted for a second, before vigorously shaking her head, “No no no, I’m going to go say something. You vixen.” Madison grinned but didn’t stop her girlfriend from going to apologize to their leader. Throwing back the rest of her drink without flinching, the starlet turned to survey the rest of the scene.

            She noticed that three of the youngest witches, no older than 10, were playing with the sparklers that Cordelia had given them. Small sparks were shooting off the ends as the girls waved them around in glee. Madison watched for a bit, marveling at how easily amazed and entertained children were. She didn’t remember ever being like that but then again she had been acting since she was 4, her childhood was virtually nonexistent. The blonde stood for another moment, tapping her foot, before she put her empty cup on the table and started making her way over.

            The young witches quieted as she approached. When she reached them and didn’t say anything, just stood there eyeing their sparklers, one of the girls spoke up, “Do you want to play sparklers with us, Miss Madison?”

            Madison bent down and turned to the little girl. She stared back with big brown eyes and solemn pouty lips. The actress’ face softened slightly, “Sparklers are boring, let me show you something actually cool.” The little witch nodded, holding out the lit sparkler for Madison to take. Instead, the blonde covered the young girls hand with her own and shifted so they were shoulder to shoulder, facing the stick. Madison concentrated her gaze on the sparks. All of the sudden the yellow flames began turning pink, green, blue, red, and purple. They began to join together to sparkle into little images: a flower, a ladybug, a heart, a cat.

            The young girls gasped and moved closer, eyes wide and transfixed on the little sparkling figures. After another minute, the sparkler burned down to the hilt of the stick and the last of the pictures faded away. The girls turned to Madison in awe, who straightened up to a standing position. Without warning, the three little witches surrounded Madison, clutching at her waist and pawing at her clothes.

            “Me next, me next. Please please, I want the pretty pictures too!”

            “No, do mine! That was so cool, Miss Madison, can you show me how to do that?”

            “I want to be a witch like you when I get bigger, you must be so powerful!”

            Madison looked slightly panicked, holding her arms up as the girls grabbed at her and gazed up in adoration, “Uh, okay okay, let’s take turns here.”

            Meanwhile, Zoe and Queenie stood at a distance and watched Madison try to peel the girls off her midsection. Zoe’s hands were clasped under chin, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend. The scene before her was almost too cute to watch, her heart felt like it was swelling too large for her chest.

            Queenie looked at her friend sideways, “Girl, you are the human embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. Get a grip, she’s just interacting with children.”

            Zoe couldn’t tear her eyes away, “It’s just unbelievably adorable, I mean look at her! She’s so awkward, I think I might actually be having a heart attack.”

            “Since when is awkward a good thing?”

            “She literally has no idea how to interact with them but she’s doing her best, just look how much they love her. This is so fucking endearing. Oh my god, she’s letting one of them climb on her back. Queenie, you’re going to need to catch me if I pass out.”


	7. August

August

Madison (8:14 am) i’m going to get coffee, do u want anything? i can bring it to u after ur first class  
Zoe (8:18 am) yessss you're the best  
Zoe (8:18 am) iced black coffee please <3  
Madison (8:20 am) whatever, it’s ur fault i’m even awake this early  
Zoe (8:21 am) i have classes to teach! you could just go back to sleep after i leave the room  
Madison (8:23 am) no i can’t  
Madison (8:24 am) i got u a muffin so ur gonna eat it  
Zoe (8:30 am) thank you? wait why can’t you go back to sleep?  
Madison (8:33 am) u ask a lot of questions for someone who is having breakfast delivered to them  
Zoe (8:34 am) …  
Madison (8:36 am) ugh bcuz i can’t sleep without u in bed. so if you’re up then i’m up.  
Madison (8:36 am) r u fucking happy?  
Zoe (8:37 am) yes :)))))  
Zoe (8:38 am) i don’t sleep well without you either, love  
Madison (8:42 am) yeah yeah we’re so cute it’s disgusting  
Madison (8:42 am) i’m out in the hall with your coffee princess  
Zoe (8:43 am) coming!

Zoe (9:58 am) do u think Cordelia would mind if we got a cat?  
Madison (9:59 am) excuse me?  
Madison (9:59 am) a what?  
Zoe (10:01 am) asking for a friend  
Madison (10:04 am) am i not enough pussy for u baby ;) ?  
Zoe (10:05 am) can you not? i’m in the classroom, what if one of the girls saw that message?  
Madison (10:06 am) they would probably wonder why u don’t appreciate ur smoking hot gf and her glorious bod  
Zoe (10:07 am) i think i showed you exactly how much i appreciate you and your glorious bod last night  
Zoe (10:08 am) or do you not remember literally begging me to touch you?  
Madison (10:10 am) wow ok point taken  
Madison (10:10 am) fucking tease  
Madison (10:10 am) meet me in our room for a quickie?  
Zoe (10:12 am) i’m writing my lesson plan for this afternoon, you horndog  
Madison (10:13 am) doesn’t seem like a lot of writing is happening, doll face  
Zoe (10:15 am) back to why i originally texted you, do you think Delia would mind having a cat around if we promised to take care of it?  
Madison (10:16 am) what is this “we” business?  
Madison (10:16 am) if u want a little feline friend, u can take care of it  
Zoe (10:17 am) if i adopted a kitty, then i would be his mom  
Madison (10:17 am) which affects me how?  
Zoe (10:17 am) that would make you his other mommy  
Zoe (10:18 am) duh  
Madison (10:18 am) ughhhhhh Zo do u REALLY want to get a cat?  
Zoe (10:20 am) SO MUCH!!! pleeeease Madi  
Zoe (10:20 am) pretty please? beautiful angel  
Zoe (10:20 am) love of my life  
Zoe (10:20 am) light of my existence  
Madison (10:22 am) OK OK…i’ll think about it  
Zoe (10:23 am) YAYYYYYYY, i’m going to talk to Cordelia!  
Madison (10:23 am) WAIT I JUST SAID I’D THINK ABOUT IT  
Madison (10:24 am) Zoe?  
Madison (10:26 am) ur such a butthole. our room is gonna smell like cat piss.  
Zoe (10:30 am) ok so i talked to Delia and Misty and they said it was fine as long as it has all its shots and is fixed and we take really good care of it  
Zoe (10:30 am) oh! and we can put the bed and litter box in the greenhouse. so it’ll keep the bugs away from their plants or something. and our room won’t smell, you big baby  
Madison (10:31 am) hmmm  
Zoe (10:31 am) you’re warming up to the idea, aren’t you?  
Madison (10:32 am) i’m beginning to consider that it may not be absolutely horrible to have a cat around  
Zoe (10:33 am) i knew you’d get into it! this is so excitingggggg ahhhhhh  
Zoe (10:34 am) can we go to the shelter this weekend and look at the cats?  
Madison (10:35 am) ur lucky that ur so goddamn cute  
Zoe (10:40 am) Madison  
Madison (10:41 am) Benson  
Zoe (10:42 am) it needs to be a black cat  
Madison (10:44 am) ok i don’t want to but i’ll bite, y does it need to be a black cat?  
Zoe (10:45 am) witches. black cat. perfect opportunity, we can’t pass this up  
Madison (10:46 am) if we name it Salem then ur transformation into Sabrina the teenage witch will finally be complete  
Zoe (10:47 am) i’m not a teenager anymore, smart ass  
Zoe (10:47 am) and we can be more original than Salem  
Madison (10:49 am) how about Kyle?  
Zoe (10:52 am) …  
Zoe (10:52 am) guess who’s not getting any tonight? i’ll give u a hint: her name starts with an m and ends with a bitch  
Madison (10:55 am) WAIT I’M KIDDING  
Madison (10:57 am) babyyyyy don’t be mad  
Madison (11:00 am) fine…i’m sorry  
Zoe (11:01 am) there you go  
Zoe (11:01 am) only took you 8 mins to apologize this time, you’re getting soft Montgomery  
Madison (11:02 am) only for u bean  
Zoe (11:04 am) <3  
Zoe (11:04 am) Delia says we should name it Hex  
Madison (11:06 am) ew no  
Madison (11:07 am) that reminds, don’t let me forget that i have to meet with our glorious Stupreme after lunch  
Zoe (11:10 am) combing stupid and supreme, well done. and i’ll remind you, what are you meeting about?  
Madison (11:11 am) probably needs me to go be a badass somewhere, i’ll let u know after  
Zoe (11:11 am) it’s 11:11 make a wish!  
Zoe (11:11 am) i wish that if Cordelia sends you on a trip, it’s a really short one and you come back safe and sound  
Madison (11:12 am) ugh u made me smile in front of Coco and now she wants to know what i’m looking at  
Zoe (11:13 am) hehehe sorry (not). what are you and Coco doing?  
Madison (11:14 am) she needs my superior magic for some spell or something idk i wasn’t listening  
Zoe (11:15 am) did she use the words “superior magic”?  
Madison (11:17 am) it was implied. ok she’s being annoying i gtg cu at lunch  
Zoe (11:18 am) see you at lunch nug

Zoe (1:02 pm) was using telekinesis to spill Mallory’s drink really necessary?  
Madison (1:26 pm) just finished talking to Cordy  
Madison (1:26 pm) also a) u can’t prove that was me who knocked it over and b) she deserved it for batting those stupid bambi eyes at u  
Zoe (1:29 pm) for the last time, she isn’t interested in me!!  
Madison (1:29 pm) uh huh sure  
Zoe (1:30 pm) ugh ok if i tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone  
Zoe (1:30 pm) for real, don’t tell Queenie. don’t tell Misty and trick her into telling everyone else. don’t send an anonymous text to the whole coven. bcuz i’m the only one who knows and i swore i wouldn’t tell anyone  
Madison (1:31 pm) jesus ok i special Zoe promise that i won’t say anything  
Zoe (1:32 pm) Mallory has feelings for Coco  
Madison (1:33 pm) holy fuck really??  
Zoe (1:33 pm) YES  
Madison (1:34 pm) oh  
Madison (1:34 pm) well if she had any taste she’d be into u instead of that gluten-obsessed dweeb  
Zoe (1:35 pm) you’re the dweeb for thinking she was flirting with me. and even if she was i have this beautiful, smart, grumpy, petulant girlfriend who i happen to be very in love with  
Madison (1:37 pm) point taken  
Madison (1:37 pm) i love you too  
Madison (1:38 pm) delete that text after u read it^  
Zoe (1:40 pm) i’m not going to do that. how did your meeting with Cordelia go?  
Madison (1:42 pm) she needs me to go to another coven and be all ambassadory. i’ll be gone for 2 days, leave tomorrow morning  
Zoe (1:43 pm) mrghhhhhh :/  
Madison (1:45 pm) nice frustration noise  
Madison (1:45 pm) and here i thought u wanted me to be an active participant in the coven and do important shit  
Zoe (1:47 pm) i do!  
Madison (1:49 pm) this is the price u pay for making me a functioning member of witch society  
Zoe (1:50 pm) i knooooow, i just hate when you’re gone especially if it’s going to be dangerous  
Madison (1:53 pm) i’ll be fine and it’s only one night apart  
Madison (1:54 pm) Queenie says we should name the cat Spalding hahahahaha  
Zoe (1:56 pm) you both think you’re so damn funny  
Madison (1:57 pm) i personally think i’m hilarious  
Zoe (2:02 pm) ♫ Madi darling ♫  
Madison (2:02 pm) oh no  
Zoe (2:03 pm) i need you to do me a favor and come to my afternoon class to help demonstrate pyrokinesis  
Zoe (2:03 pm) please baby?  
Madison (2:06 pm) admit that i have superior magic skills  
Zoe (2:07 pm) really?  
Zoe (2:12 pm) *sigh* you have superior magic skills  
Madison (2:12 pm) c u at 2:30 princess

Zoe (4:45 pm) Mallory says the cat should be named Mac  
Madison (4:50 pm) i don’t give a flying fuck what Flower Power thinks, she’s not naming our child  
Zoe (4:52 pm) our what???  
Madison (4:55 pm) stfu Zoe, u know what i mean  
Madison (4:56 pm) Queenie just texted me asking why ur “giggling and being heart eyes af”, get a grip dude  
Zoe (4:57 pm) you make me so happy <3  
Zoe (5:00 pm) Misty just texted me asking why you’re blushing and cursing  
Madison (5:01 pm) ANYWAY  
Madison (5:02 pm) we should go out for dinner tonight, sushi?  
Zoe (5:05 pm) i’m so down, i’ll be done grading in like 20 mins and then i’ll go up to the room to get ready  
Madison (5:06 pm) ok i’m about to jump in the shower

Madison (9:12 pm) how did our lovely night of dinner and walking around the city end with us coming back home to get roped into playing fucking board games with Cordy, Musty, Coocoo, Bambi, and Queenie?  
Zoe (9:14 pm) Queenie would be honored that she didn’t get a demeaning nickname  
Zoe (9:14 pm) now get out of the bathroom, we’re playing Cards Against Humanity  
Madison (9:15 pm) wait this could be interesting

Zoe (10:42 pm) are you SURE you don’t want to play charades?  
Madison (10:44 pm) fuck no but i did enjoy the hour and a half of CAH  
Madison (10:45 pm) i can’t imagine why the Lezpreme ended the game  
Zoe (10:47 pm) i think it had something to do with you permanently destroying any innocence Misty had left  
Madison (10:48 pm) if she wasn’t ready to learn what bukkake is then she shouldn’t have been playing  
Madison (10:50 pm) besides now that i know about Mallory and Coco, i can’t stand to watch their awkward sexual tension  
Zoe (10:53 pm) ^^how people felt about us until we got together  
Madison (10:55 pm) exposed  
Madison (10:56 pm) speaking of, ditch the losers and get up here so i can make up for all that lost time between your legs  
Zoe (10:59 am) wow aroused but please don’t text me that while i’m sitting next to both of our maternal figure  
Madison (11:02 pm) Zoe Benson, get the fuck over here and ravish my body  
Madison (11:03 pm) i’m leaving tomorrow remember?  
Zoe (11:05 pm) ok love, i’m comingup right after i finish this round  
Madison (11:06 pm) fine take ur time  
Madison (11:07 pm) just know that i’m lying on the bed completely naked with the door open  
Madison (11:07 pm) so i’d get up here quick before someone else walks in and gets an eyeful ;)  
Zoe (11:08 pm) OMG STOP I’M COMING  
Madison (11:08 pm) u will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any suggestions for cat names, please send them my way!


End file.
